


Morrilla Week

by dreamerforeverd



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F, Morrilla, Morrilla Week, OUAT - Freeform, ouat cast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerforeverd/pseuds/dreamerforeverd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will contain the 7 days of the Morrilla Week. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it Began

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about any mistakes, english is not my first language. Leave comments if you feel like it! :D

“Okay, wait! So you two didn’t meet when the show began?” Ginny asked wide eyed.

When both women in front of her just shook their heads ‘no’ while chuckling she squealed.

“You need to tell us everything! Right now!” Ginny nodded to herself making all of them laugh.

It was a friday night, meaning they didn’t have work the next morning, and Ginny invited them for a nice dinner at her house. After a few drinks and a lot of conversation Jen mentioned that day when she and Lana had met and now Ginny was demanding a story. Since they had a few glasses of wine, they were both happily drunk and with a look decided to tell the story to the charming couple in front of them.

“Well, it all started when I was still working on House. I was at a party of the show, we were celebrating the return of the show. We watched the episode and then there was a party, much like what we do with Once. Anyway, I was there, drinking…”

* * *

_“Can i get another one please?” Jen said to the bartender, gesturing to her now empty cup of vodka cranberry._

_“Bad day?” The handsome man asked her, trying to be nice._

_“Yeah, you could say that. I ended my marriage a few months ago and I have to work with my ex husband. I don’t even have feelings for him anymore, but it’s just weird, you know?” Jen sighed and took a big gulp of her drink. The bartender gave her a sympathetic smile and walked away when someone called him to order a drink._

_She was supposed to be talking and having fun with Hugh and Olivia and all her colleagues since this was her last day, but here she was, drinking alone and feeling depressed. She sighed one more time and sipped her drink once more._

_“You really need to slow down”, A husky voice said next to her followed by a chuckle._

_Jen turned around to see the most beautiful woman she had ever put her eyes on in her life. She smiled at the brunette woman with deep chocolate eyes and answered, “I’m fine, really.”_

_Another chuckled, followed by a nod and the brunette spoke again, “If you say so..” She raised an eyebrow and Jen swore she stopped breathing for a moment._

_“Uh.. I- I’m Jennifer.” Jen said extending her hand to the other woman._

_“Hello Jennifer, I’m Lana.” Another beautiful smile was directed at her and Jen couldn’t help but smiled back._

_“So, Lana.. What brings you here tonight?” Jen said while sipping more of her drink._

_“Oh, I was invited by a friend of mine. He said it would be good for me.. you know, to make some contacts and all that. I’m an actress too. And well, I like parties so, i couldn’t find a reason not to come.” Lana finished with a smile. “How about you, Jennifer? You should be partying. You are an important part of this show.” Lana said sweetly._

_“Hey! It’s not fair that you know who I am and I don’t know who you are.” Jen pouted adorably and Lana laughed at the blonde woman._

_“Fair enough. Nice to meet you, Miss Morrison. My name is Lana Parrilla.” Lana said extending her hand to the blonde. Jen took her hand and shook it, she felt sparks when their hands touched, but she blamed her drunk state and pushed that aside. “Happy now?” The brunette asked Jen._

_“Yes, very. And please don’t call me Miss Morrison. You can call me Jen.” Jen smiled._

_“Jen..” Lana repeated, feeling how her name sounded against her tongue. “I like it.” She said looking at the blonde. Their hands were still together but none of them said anything about it, so they just stayed like that._

_“me too..” Jen said, distracted by hearing her name off the brunette’s mouth. “I mean, uh- your name, I like your name too.” Lana chuckled at how adorable the blonde was and blushed a little._

_“Here is your drinks, ma’am.” The handsome bartender was back and he was talking to Lana. With a smile and a ‘thank you’ he was on his way, attending another costumer. Lana finally let go of the blondes hand to grab both drinks._

_“So.. You gotta go, I suppose.” Jen said, feeling sad all of a sudden and already missing the warmth of Lana’s hand._

_“Yeah, I think..” Lana didn’t sound so happy either, Jen noticed, but again, she blamed on the alcohol. “It was very nice to meet you, Jen.” Lana smiled such a big smile that Jen had to take a deep breath to not jump on the beautiful brunette and kiss her. “I hope to see you soon.”_

_“Yeah, thanks. I hope to see you soon too, Lana. Good luck with your carer, I’m sure I will hear from you soon, Lana Parrilla.” Jen got up from her stool and walked close to the other woman who was already up. Jen stepped even closer and slowly leaned in. Lana closed her eyes in anticipation, but all it came was a kiss on her cheek. Lana still had her eyes closed, but it didn’t stop her from smiling again._

* * *

“That’s it?!” Ginny asked clearly disappointed, “I thought you would tell me an amazing story.”

“Well, maybe if you just wait, we’ll get there.” Lana said with a chuckle and Jen simply rolled her eyes at Ginny.

“Get on with it then!” Josh said, apparently as excited as his wife.

All women laughed at his excitement and he pouted. Ginny leaned over him and pecked him on the lips. “Poor baby” She said and kissed his cheek.

“Okay well. After she left a guy appeared…”

…

_“Hey.” A handsome man appeared by her side and sat on the chair next to her._

_After Lana had left she decided to go around the room to maybe get a glimpse of the beautiful brunette again. After locating the other woman but realizing she was talking to some people Jen decided to just sit and talk to her friends. Well, now she found herself alone at the table. All her friends were on the dance floor having fun and she was drinking some more._

_“Hey.” Jen said back, giving the man a small smile and turning to watch her friends dancing to David Guetta’s When Love Takes Over. She really wasn’t in the mood to being hit on, **unless that someone’s name started with Lana and finished with Parrilla** , Jen thought with a smile._

_“So, I saw you sitting here alone. It seems like your friends abandoned you. Maybe I can get you a drink and I can try to cheer you up?” He said showing her his best smile, clearly trying to charm her. It didn’t work._

_Jen gave him her best sorry-i-am-not-interested smile, “Look, you are a very handsome guy, and I am sure a lot of women in here would fall for that smile, but I am really not interested. And for your information my friends didn’t abandoned me, they asked me to go with them, and I declined. And now, if you excuse me, I really feel like dancing with them, so it was very nice to meet you, but i have to go now.” She gave him one more smile and got up from her chair_

_As soon as jen got up she felt a hand on her arm stopping her from moving. “Come on! It’s just a drink.” The guy smiled again, but his hand was squeezing her arm, it was starting to hurt._

_“No. I am not interested. Now, remove your hand.” Jen said more forcefully, all the gentleness in her voice gone._

_Jen tried to pull her arm out of his reach, but all she managed was making him pull her closer. His ‘charming’ smile was not there anymore, and instead she felt the alcohol on his breath. “Don’t play hard. You know you want it.”_

_He started to lean in to kiss her and in her shock state she didn’t move, but before it happened he was pushed away from her and a knowing voice was heard. “I believe the lady said ‘no’”_

_ Lana! _

_Jen opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the back of the woman’s head. Lana was in front of her, physically protecting her. Jen let out a sigh and slowly grabbed the brunette’s hand. Lana squeezed her hand softly. “So I suggest you move on and get the hell out of here before I call the security, and the cops.” Her voice was so different, so cold, so protective, so different than when the brunette was talking to her at the bar.. And how the hell did Lana make her feel so safe? Jen had no idea, but she liked it._

_“And who the hell are you?” The man asked with a sneer._

_Jen felt Lana squeezing her hand one more time and before she could think about it the brunette spoke again, “her girlfriend.”_

_Lana was now by her side. She let go of Jen’s hand and put it protectively around the blonde’s waist._

_The man looked at them like they were aliens and stood there. Lana just smirked mischievously at him and with her free hand grabbed Jen’s chin and turned her head. Lana looked at Jen’s eyes for a second before closing the distance and slowly kissing the blonde woman._

_Jen moaned lowly against Lana’s lips and sighed at the lost when the brunette broke the kiss. Lana knew the man was still there looking, she could feel his gaze on them, so for good measure, yeah, right, keep telling yourself that Lana, she bit the blonde’s bottom lip and pulled. Jen let out a needy groan that made Lana never want to stop kissing her, but with much effort she pulled away and looked at the direction of the man, who was not there anymore._

_“Uh, thank you..”Jen whispered and hearing the blonde’s voice Lana turned giving her a big smile that made Jen’s knees grow weak, thank God for the hand on her waist, still holding her tight._

_“Oh, don’t thank me. Trust me, it was my pleasure..” Lana smirked again, but this time it had no malice in it, it was in pure flirting mode._

_Jen giggled and just then Lana realised that the blonde should be really drunk by now. She was observing her after they parted and was about to approach the blonde again when that scumbag some call a man sat by her side and started to talk to her. She was so jealous, she had no idea why, but for some reason watching that man flirting with Jen made her blood boil._

_“Maybe you should go home, you need rest.” Lana softly said to Jen._

_Jen shook her head no. “I don’t want to go home. I want to stay and talk to you more.”_

_“How about I take you home? Then we can talk while you are laying down, feeling warm and snuggly under your covers?” Lana asked, smiling at Jen._

_“Okay, let me get my keys.” Jen said and turned around to grab the small purse containing her car keys, phone and a lip gloss._

_“Oh no, no, no. I will drive. You are in no condition.” Lana said sternly and Jen pouted adorably before frowning and slowly extending her hand to Lana, finally giving her the keys like a 5 years old._

_Lana just chuckled, “good girl”, she said and hold out her hand to the blonde. Jen grabbed her hand immediately and they walked to Jen’s car._

_Usually Jen would NEVER let a complete stranger drive her car and take her home even in her current drunk state, they could be a psychopath for God’s sake, but Lana.. There was something different about her, and Jen trusted her, that and the fact that she defended her against that troglodyte of a man._

…

“Okaaaay! We don’t want to know what happened that night..” Ginny said with a hint of a blush on her cheeks. She knew her friends very well and she knew how much they loved each other.

“I want..” Josh mumbled under his breath.

“Excuse me, Joshua, did you say something?” Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

“What? Me? Nooooo! Of course not. nope..” Josh said, trying to hold his smile. He usually did that to piss off his wife, but they all knew Josh loved Jen and Lana like daughters.

“That’s what I thought.” Ginny said smirking.

In the meanwhile Lana and Jen were laughing out loud. Ginny joined them with a giggle, “Don’t encourage him.” She said, narrowing her eyes at him and Josh just placed a kiss on his wife’s nose.

“Anyway, “ Lana said, “Nothing happened that night. I did only take her home and put her in bed. I confess I slept there with her, because i was worried. And because she asked me with that puppy face of hers.” Lana smiled at Jen, “But nothing happened.”

“yeah, instead I woke up the other day with a huge headache and a cup of orange juice, two aspirins and a note saying:

**I had a great night. Don’t freak out, nothing happened. It was just a good night.**

**Take care of yourself,**

**-L**

Nothing more. No phone number, no email, nothing!” Jen said clearly annoyed.

“I thought you wouldn’t be interested in me once you were sober.” Lana shrugged. “So I thought that if it was meant to be, fate would do the trick.”

“Of course I would still be interested in you. I mean, look at you, you are gorgeous. And you seem to get more and more beautiful each passing day.” Jen kissed her girlfriend’s lips softly, gaining an ‘aww’ from Ginny. Jen giggled before continuing, “You were right about the fate thing though.. Imagine my surprise when I get on set the very first day and Eddie and Adam present me to the actress who would be playing Regina -that they had casted just a few weeks prior when I wasn’t in the city and had no idea who it was- and I look at this beautiful woman. The woman who had been haunting my dreams since that day at the party.” Jen smiled fondly at Lana, remembering that day.

“I was so happy. I couldn’t believe my eyes.” Jen said, both their eyes tearing up a bit. “I tried to search for her, but after so many fails I stopped trying and decided to forget her, but I just couldn’t and then..” Jen couldn’t finish because apparently Snow White got in Ginny’s body and she happily squealed “You found each other!” She clapped happily and they all laughed.

Lana whipped at her eyes while Jen and Ginny did the same. Even Josh sniffed, of course no one mentioned his soft moment, but they all noticed. Lana chuckled and nodded, “You could say that, Snow White.”

 


	2. Caught

It was just another normal day on the set. Lana and Jen were on their lunch break, eating peacefully and making small talk with Emilie and Colin when Adam came in to ask if Jen could find Josh and Ginny, apparently he and Eddy needed to talk to them about an upcoming episode that would be Snow and Charming centered. Jen didn’t know where they were, and neither the others at the table. So Lana being the cutie pie she is, decided to offer herself and Jennifer to go and look for them. Jen just looked at her with wide eyes and mouthed a ‘ _What?!_ ’, but smiled and nodded when Adam looked at her, Lana just shrugged with a smirk.

The others on the table couldn’t help but laugh at Jen and Lana’s silent communication.

In the end Lana and Jen got up from their chairs and went looking for the happy couple.

“ _We could go, she said._ ” Jen mumbled under her breath, “ _Me and Jen don’t have any more scenes today, she said._ ”

“Oh, stop it! We weren’t doing anything anyway! And it’s always good to walk with your best friend.” Lana winked, obviously referring to herself.

“Yeah, yeah.” Jen mumbled again.

“You are the one who keeps saying they are your parents and now you are all grumpy because you have to look for them?” Lana asked with a raised eyebrow. “If anything you should be worried they are nowhere in sight.” At this point they had already looked at all the nearby filming locations they might be and their shared trailer, also the make-up room and costume room, but they were no where in sight. Now they were back at the set, walking over a corridor to their directors made up office at the small town.

“They  _are_  my parents. And since you mentioned that, I am a bit worried now..” Jen frowned and looked at Lana. “Do you think something happened?”

“I don’t know, but don’t worry, I’m sure they are just fine” Lana smiled at Jen. She grabbed the blonde’s hand and squeezed.

A noise coming from their right stopped them in their tracks. They looked at each other with eyes as large as saucers and slowly turned their heads to where the sound was coming from. The door had ‘JANITOR’S ROOM’ written by the side of the door, but both Lana and Jen knew that whoever was inside that room was _definitely not_ cleaning.

“Oh my God Lana!” Jen whispered, trying to hold in her laughter.

“What should we do?” Lana answered, also whispering and letting out a chuckle.

“We open the door!” Jen said with a evil smile. “and whoever is in there will learn not to have sex while working”

Lana clasped a hand over her mouth to cover a very loud gasp she was about to let out. “And then I’m the evil one.” Lana smirked but nodded at Jen, “Okay! Let’s do it!”

They got closer to the door and they could hear the moans clearer now. Lana frowned beginning to recognize the voice. Jen put her hand on the door handle when Lana remembered who the voice belonged too.

“ _NO, NO, NO_ ” Lana whispered-screamed at Jen but it was too late. Jen opened the door.

“OH MY GOD!” Jen screamed and turned around, covering her eyes with her hands and burrying her face against Lana’s neck.

Lana embraced the blonde but had her eyes closed too. The image of Ginny against the supply wall with her legs around Josh Dallas’ waist would remain on her brain forever though. She was traumatized and they didn’t even were her parents.

“FUCK!” Josh and Ginny parted so quickly that Josh almost let his wife fall on the floor.

Lana got out of the room pulling Jen with her and closing the door. “Jen?”, Lana whispered.

“MY EYES, MY EYES!” Jen screamed against her neck.

Ginny and Josh chose that moment to come out the door, still trying to make themselves as presentable as possible.

“Jen, we are SO sorry!” Ginny said terrified, like it was really her daughter who just walked in on them.

“You traumatized me forever! I’M BLIND!” Jen’s head was still against the brunette’s neck.

“Okay, Jen. It’s not a big deal. Just calm down.” Lana said while running her hand over Jen’s hair.

“Now I know how Emma felt in the tacos episode!” Jen said looking at Lana and pouting.

Lana snorted at that and looked at the charming couple who were blushing so hard Lana thought their heads would explode from all the blood accumulated there.

Jen slowly turned around in Lana’s arms and took a deep breath before looking at the couple.

“Jen we didn’t mean for you to see that.” Ginny started and mumbled, “we didn’t mean for anyone to see that..”

“Not helping Ginny.” Lana scrunched her face and shook her head.

“Sorry..” Ginny mumbled again

“For God’s sake! You are married, people. You live together! Couldn’t you wait until you got home?!” Jen said waving her arms all around.

“Sometimes you have to try new things so the spark doesn’t die out..” Josh said with a smirk while looking at Ginny and his wife blushed but directed a smirk at him too.

“Oh God..” Lana mumbled.

“LALALALALALALALALALALALA” Jen started saying out loud while putting her fingers inside her ears, blocking the sounds around her.

“Come on Jen. Let’s go!” Lana screamed at the blonde while sending the couple a disapproval look. After a few steps dragging the blonde with her, who still had her fingers inside her ears, Lana turned and raised her voice, “Oh, Adam and Eddy want both of you in their office, now.” And turned around again putting her arm around the blonde’s shoulder.

After a few more steps when they were out of view Jen freed her ears again and looked at Lana with a smirk, the brunette just looked at her frowning. “You’re okay now?!”

Jen started to giggle, “Oh, yeah. I’ve been okay the whole time.”

“What?!” Lana said and stopped. She pulled Jen by the arm making her stop too. Jen was still chuckling. “What was that then?!” Lana asked raising her voice and pointing to where they came from.

“Oh, I just thought it would be awesome if we made them really embarrassed” Jen said and Lana let out a bark of laugh, Jen following right after her.

“Oh my God, Jen!” Lana said trying to control her laugh, “and they say I’m the evil one!”

“Did you see their faces?!  _‘I’m so sorry Jen’_  and they were blushing SO hard too!” Jen said still laughing hard and Lana could only nod in agreement.

“WHAT?!” They heard Ginny’s voice behind them, apparently their meeting with the creators went really fast..

All the laughter was gone in a second. Jen and Lana looked at each other like they were both deers caught in headlights.

“one” Jen whispered slowly and Lana nodded with understanding, “two, three…”

“RUN!” Both of them yelled and started to run giggling like kids, followed by a very, very mad Ginny and a also giggling Josh, that was filming the whole thing.

Josh pointed the camera phone to himself and yelled “dream job!”, before ending the video and actually running after his wife before she killed Lana and Jen.

 


	3. Child

Jennifer, Lana and Ginny were together in the break room waiting to shoot their respective scenes. Thankfully they had a late start that day, and didn’t have much work to be done since the majority of the scenes were filmed on the days prior. So they were just hanging out together while waiting for someone to call them. Ginny was with her beautiful baby boy, Oliver, and Lana and Jen were talking, sometimes they would hear the boy gurgling happily and would play with him for a bit.

That was until Ginny bounced him a little too much and he barfed on her Mary Margaret sweater. “Shit!” Ginny said, making both Lana and Jen to look at her.

Jen laughed and softly touched her fist with the baby’s one that were closed. “Well, done buddy!”

“Jennifer!” Both Lana and Ginny said at the same time. Lana trying to suppress her giggle and Ginny slightly irritated.

“Sorry, sorry! Jesus!” Jen said rolling her eyes playfully at Ginny and smirking at Lana. “I’m gonna get some coffee. Do you guys want some?” After a ‘yes please’ from Lana and something on the lines of ‘why this always happens to me and not Josh’ mumbled from Ginny, that she took as a no, Jen walked to the other side of the room where a espresso machine was located.

“Lana, can you please watch him while I run to the costume room to change this?” She asked while cleaning the baby vomit with a cloth and then motioning at her shirt that now had a wet spot on it.

“Uh, sure. I’d love to.” Lana said smiling at the other brunette.

“Thank you, I promise I won’t be long.” Ginny said, gently handled the baby to Lana and almost jogged out of the room.

Oliver looked at her for a few seconds with a serious face. “Hello Oliver” Lana said with a sweet voice and after a few more seconds when Lana was sure he was going to start to cry he opened a big toothless smile at her. He was gurgling now and Lana softly chuckled at his cuteness. “Aren’t you the cutest little thing?” Lana said and the baby squealed in her arms, still gurgling happily and moving his chubby hands all around.

“I’m pretty sure you both are.” Jen said smiling, holding two cups of coffee in her hands. She took a sip of one and put it on a table in front of them. She put the other cup in front of Lana and the brunette smiled at her.

Jen sat by Lana’s side and gently grabbed one of the chubby hands of the babies, “You are so good with him. He looks so happy. He must be thinking ‘wow this lady is so pretty’” Jen chuckled looking at the baby. “oh yeah, she is, young man. She is the prettiest lady in all the realms, isn’t she? Isn’t she, Oliver?” Jen was making funny voices and the boy started to laugh.

Lana was only looking at the blonde now and how gorgeous she looked at that moment.

“What?” Jen looked up smiling and saw Lana looking at her.

“What what?” Lana replied, looking at the beautiful baby once again.

“Why were you looking at me like that?” Jen asked, putting Lana’s hair behind her ear.

“Like what?” She whispered, still not looking at Jen.

“Like I was the most beautiful thing in the world.” Jen whispered back at her. Lana looked at her then and her eyes were so full of emotions that Jen had to take a deep breath to calm her heart.

“That’s because you are.” Lana said smiling at the blonde. Jen looked down blushing. and realised that Oliver was sleeping. Comfortably snuggled against Lana. The blonde put his little hand, that was still holding hers, on top of his body and he immediately moved it so it was resting against Lana’s breast. Jen looked at Lana wide eyed and couldn’t hold the chuckled that left her mouth, “Smart boy.”

“Oh God, You are terrible.” Lana said, also chuckling. She slowly got up and put the baby on his baby stroller, he stirred a bit but after a few seconds he was sleeping soundly again. The brunette sat down by the blonde’s side again and finally took a sip of her, now warm, coffee. “You are.”

“uh?” Lana asked with a frown.

“The most beautiful thing in the world. You are, not me.” Jen said still looking down.

“oh really?” Lana said with a small smile, her heart fluttering inside her chest. She slowly lifted Jen’s chin so the blonde was looking at her.

Jen licked her lips after she quickly looked at Lana’s full lips smiling at her. “Yes.” She started to  slowly lean in, looking at Lana’s eyes all along.

“Yeah?” Lana’s whispered looking back and forth over Jen’s lips and eyes, and also leaning in.

This time Jen only nodded and cupped Lana’s cheek. Their lips touched softly, just brushing against each other, but enough to make both women sigh. Then after a few seconds they slowly parted, Jen still had her eyes closed while Lana was staring at her. A smile coming on her face and she gently brushed her thumb over the soft thin lips. Jen slowly opened her eyes at that, a smile already on her face since she felt the brunette’s thumb on her lips.

“You are beautiful, my love.” Lana whispered and gave a quick peck on the blonde’s lips.

Jen’s smile grew even wider, if that was possible, and she whispered back, “So are you.”

Lana was looking deep into blue eyes. Jen’s hand was in the back of her head, and she was caressing the hair there making goosebumps rise at the tanned skin, and Lana’s hand was still on the blonde’s face, caressing her cheek now. “I love you, Jen.”

“And I love you, Lana. So much.”

Just when they were about to share a kiss again they heard a throat being cleaned loudly and they almost jumped apart.

“Am I interrupting something, ladies?” Ginny said trying so hard to hold her smirk. They looked so flushed and red. Ginny knew for some time now that Jennifer and Lana were seeing each other. Even though they tried hard to hide, Ginny knew better. That, and she’d noticed many times when Jen would sneak in Lana’s trailer and many times she’d sleep in. She knew that because the blonde was using the same clothes of the other day. There was also the fact that they both looked at each other like they were the last cookie in the jar. They yearned and shared secret smiles. It was really obvious if you looked on the right moment. Ginny was tired of pretending, she was planning on talking to them about it, but this, this was the perfect moment.

“What?! uh, no! I meant, why would you be interrupting something? there is nothing to interrupt.” Jen said wide eyed and Ginny had, yet again, to keep her smile. Instead she just raised an eyebrow. She looked at Lana and she was looking everywhere but Ginny.

Ginny finally let out a bark of laughter, she quickly put her hand over her mouth to not wake up her sleeping baby. “Oh my goodness, you should have seen your faces.”

Both women narrowed their eyes and Ginny knew she was in trouble. “Excuse me?” Lana said first.

“uh, I-” Ginny looked at the baby stroller and saw her son moving and ran over to it and with a innocent smile said, “Oh look, Oliver is awake!”

“Don’t you dare!” Jen said with a small smile on her face, knowing exactly what Ginny was doing. “How long did you know?”

Lana just looked at both women with a smile on her face, they did looked like mother and daughter sometimes and they didn’t even realised.

“How long did I suspected or how long did I know for sure?” Ginny asked with a smirk.

“Oh my God! But how- we were so discreet.” Jen turned to look at Lana who just shrugged. She didn’t seem to be caring about being discovered at all. Jen sat by Lana’s side and took her hand, she was shaking a little and Lana squeezed her hand and smiled at her. “Why are you so calm?”

Lana chuckled, “Well, for starters, I never wanted to hide our relationship, you asked me to do that because you didn’t want to come out to everyone before we knew we were serious, and I respected that. And Jennifer, I love you. I don’t care what other people think as long as I am with you.”

“I love you too” Jen said, her eyes were full of tears and a huge smile on her face. She leaned over Lana and kissed her softly but quickly.

“Oh  _finally!_ ”  They heard Jared’s voice. His voice was getting so deep and he was getting so big!

Lana and Jen jumped apart for a second time in less than ten minutes. “Dammit!” Jen said under her breath and Lana chuckled, looking down and licking her lips.

“You too?! How- Who are you people?!” Ginny, Jared and also Josh - that got in with Jared when they saw both woman kissing - were smiling sweetly at them.

“Come on Jen. All the looks! It was so obvious, and also, I kind of walked in on you guys kissing a few times..” Jared laughed at both women horror faces. “So, are you guys finally going to admit to everybody you are dating?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Jen looked at Lana and smiled. “You were right, we just need each other. I don’t want to hide anymore. Well, we weren’t hiding much anyway, apparently!” Both women laughed and Jen continued, “I love you, and I want to scream that from the rooftops and I don’t give a flying fuck about what people will think. As long as I am with you, everything will be okay.” Jen sweetly kissed Lana’s cheek and gave her girlfriend a tight hug.

“Oh get a room!” They heard Jared say before all of them left the room to give them some privacy. They both laughed against the other’s shoulders. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Lana whispered against her girlfriend’s ear, making her shiver, “We need to go back to work. Emma and Regina await us.” Lana smiled and couldn’t help but bite Jen’s earlobe.

 

Jen groaned and let go of Lana to look into her eyes, with a shake of her head and a smile she said, “You’ll be the death of me, woman. Let’s go” She got up and extended her hand to Lana to take. Lana did without a second thought, and she helped the brunette to get up. They both walked out of the break room. Jen was feeling so light. She finally could hold and kiss her girlfriend whenever she wanted to, and it felt amazing.

 


	4. Moving In

Jennifer and Lana finally arrived in the damn hotel after a terrible flight. Because of a terrible turbulence the flight attendant managed to spill Lana’s drink all over her brand new shirt. Jennifer, who booked a seat right next to her, so she didn’t have to travel alone, instead of trying to help her started to laugh out loud like a crazy woman, but all it took was a death glare from her and the blonde immediately stopped laughing and jumped into action, trying to help the brunette.

**———————FLASHBACK———————-**

_She grabbed her napkin and started patting her shirt.. well, the problem was: the attendant spilled her drink right on her cleavage area. Jen’s touch were helpful in drying her shirt, but other parts of her body were getting moist with all the rubbing._

_“um, Jen.. that’s okay. I think it’s all good.” Lana said blushing a little._

_“Lana, its still all wet!” Jen said still rubbing gently at her shirt. “It’s the least I can do after i laughed at you like that! Sorry by the way. But, it was REALLY funny.” Jen said while still rubbing the piece of cloth to the brunette’s chest._

_Jen chose that moment to look up at her, chuckling. But Lana was not looking at her, instead the brunette’s attention was down her, still slightly wet, chest and on the blonde’s hand still rubbing it._

_It took half a second for Jen to realise where her hand was. She widened her eyes and retreated her hand like it was on fire. Now she was also blushing. “um, sorry” Jen mumbled, looking everywhere but the other woman._

_“It’s okay. No harm done.” Lana finally looked at Jen. Her cheeks still painted red._

_Jen cleared her throat and smiled at the brunette. “So… in which hotel you’re staying?”_

_“um, Hilton. How about you?” Lana smiled back_

_“oh, me too!”_

_“Ah! That’s great. Maybe we could have dinner tonight?” Lana blushed again. “I mean, we came early and I thought we could.. you know, just so we don’t be alone in a boring hotel room.” Lana finished blushing even harder._

_You are so adorable Lana, Jen thought seeing her friend struggling._

_“Um, yeah, I’d love that.” Jen said looking down at her lap._

_Another turbulence rocked the plane and Lana gasped, immediately reaching for Jen’s thigh and squeezing hard._

_Jen slowly covered the brunette’s hand with her own, slowly caressing with her thumb. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m here. We are almost there, okay?”_

_Lana was looking at their hands and simply nodded and whispered ‘okay’._

_Lana then let go of Jen’s thigh and turned her hand up so both of their palms were touching. Lana looked up and smiled at the blonde and slowly, and without taking her eyes off of her, linked their fingers together. Jen smiled and Lana did too._

_“why don’t you get some rest? You look tired.” Jen said starting her caressing again._

_“Okay, i’ll try.” Lana slowly moved closer to the blonde and slowly rested her head against her shoulder._

_Jen smiled and kissed the top of the other woman’s head, smelling her hair._

_“Is this okay?” Lana whispered._

_“Yeah, it is.. sleep now.” Jen kissed her head again, their hands still linked together._

_————————————————-_

_Jen ended up falling asleep too, but she woke up with the voice of the pilot warning them they would be arriving in less than 5 minutes. Lana was still sleeping on her shoulder._

_Jen slowly lifted her free hand and slowly brushed the hair out of Lana’s face._

_“Lana.. wake up.” Jen was whispering, trying not to scare her friend._

_“ughh” Lana groaned and Jen tried hard not to laugh at her._

_“Lana, we are almost arriving. You need to wake up.”_

_“No, letmesleep.” Lana’s other hand came up to the blonde’s shoulder, pulling her even closer. She moved her head and buried her head on Jen’s neck. Lana still half asleep let out a long sigh when she smelled the blonde’s perfume and Jen shivered._

_The voice of the pilot came once again on the speakers telling them they would land. “Lana, you need to wake up. we’re here.”_

_“Just a little bit more, please” Lana whined, her lips touching Jen’s neck with each word, making the blonde gasp at the sensation._

_At that Lana lifted her head with a frown, “are you okay?”_

_“Yeah im g-” Jen didn’t have the chance to finish because when the airplane touched the ground_

_Lana squealed and almost jumped on top of the blonde, wrapping her arms around her and burying her face in Jen’s neck again._

_Jen laughed, “You did fly before, right?”_

_Lana nodded._

_“Well, how did that work for you, since you are, clearly, terrified of planes?” Jen said caressing the brunette’s hair._

_“I always travel with my PA, and i usually take a drink…. or three.. to relax.” Lana spoke, her voice muffled against the blonde’s skin and God was she secretly loving this moment._

_Jen cleared her throat again. “oh. okay.” Jen said dumbly, just paying attention in the feeling of Lana’s mouth against her neck. She shivered at that and she could swear she felt Lana smirk against her skin. But she discarded that possibility. Lana only saw her as a friend, and that’s how it should stay. She wouldn’t risk losing Lana just because she had a major crush on her._

_Internally sighing, Jen slowly stopped with the hair caressing and cleared her throat again, “Um, I think we should go. People are already leaving the plane.” She chuckled._

_“Oh, right. Sorry.” Lana blushed. She disentangled herself of her friend and stood up._

_The ride to the hotel was uneventful, they agreed on sharing a cab and in soon enough they were already there._

**———————FLASHBACK———————-**

“So, that dinner. Is it still up?” Jen asked after the finished her check-in.

“Oh, of course it is! Let’s meet down here at eight?” Lana asked, her smile wide.

“Perfect.” Jen couldn’t help but smile back.

Lana turned to speak with the smiling receptionist. She gave her a smile of her own, “I have a reservation for Parrilla, please”

“Just a moment, ma’am” The girl started to type on her computer and after a few seconds a frown appeared on her face. The woman looked up again and carefully asked, “Would it be Miss Lana Parrilla?”

“Yes. That would be me.”

“Um, Miss Parrilla.. We were only expecting your arrival next week.”

“What?” Lana said trying to sound calm.

“We were only expecting you on the 27th.”

“I am not even gonna be here in the 27th. It has to be a mistake!” Lana said, now exasperated.

Jen stepped close to her and put a hand on the brunette’s shoulder. “Calm down.” She whispered in Lana’s ear and turned her attention to the receptionist. “Can you get her a room though, and cancel this other reservation?

“Unfortunately today there are no rooms available. We are having two different conventions at the same time and all the rooms are full. I am really sorry.” The girl said and Jen could feel that she really was sorry.

“You are telling me that there is not a single room available in this  _giant_ hotel?! What kind of hotel is that!” Lana said again, she was clearly pissed.

“Ma’am, I am the one who did this reservation. Your assistant, if I am not mistaken, Sarah called us a week ago to make the reservation, and she clearly said the 27th, not 17th. I remember because I watch your show and I am a big fan, so I was looking forward to your arrival.” The girl looked embarrassed, as if she shouldn’t have revealed what she just did. “I know this is a little unprofessional, and I am sorry.” The girl murmured.

“No dear, its okay. I shouldn’t have done that. It clearly wasn’t your fault. I am sorry. We promise to make it up to you, right Jen?” Lana gave the girl her signature megawatt smile and turned to Jen who was paralyzed for a second with Lana’s beauty.

“uh? OH! Yeah, for sure!” Jen smiled at the girl too and she was sure that if she wasn’t on work hours she would be jumping and squealing right now.

Instead the girl only gave them her own big smile and thanked them.

“Now, if you’d excuse me, I need to have a word with my private assistant.” Lana said and turned around already with her phone on her ear. She walked to a calm corner of the reception gesturing with her hands.

The receptionist made a face and Jen chuckled. “Yup, she is screwed.” Jen said and the girl only nodded her head in agreement.

“Hey, let me ask you something. Would it be okay if she slept with me.” Jen’s eyes widened at what she had implied. “uh, I mean, in my room. I meant if she sleeps in my room, not _with_ me, of course i will be there too, but we wont  _do_  anything, I mean we are just friends and..”

“I got it, Miss Morrison.” The girl said with a knowing smile that made Jen blush one more time.  _God, I blushed more today than I ever did in my entire life! Get a grip, Jennifer!_

“And answering your question: no, there is no problem if she stays with you.”

“Really? okay. I should tell her that.” Jen jumped when Lana’s voice sounded behind her.

“Tell me what?”

“God dammit, woman. Make a noise or something.” Jen dramatically said while putting a hand over her heart.

“Oh come on. Don’t be dramatic.” Lana chuckled. “So, what you should tell me?” The brunette raised an eyebrow in question.

“Oh! Right! Our friend Alex here and I had an idea.” Lana looked at Jen with a curious smile and then at the girl who was smiling at both of them.

“Oh, did you now?”

“Yes! We thought that since you don’t have a place to stay you could maybe stay in my room. I asked Alex and she said its cool.” Jen looked at the girl for back up and she nodded, the smile still on her face. “see.. So, is this okay?”

Lana sighed in relief. “Yes, Its great! I called Sarah and she told me she made the reservations on the wrong date, which we already knew, and I asked her to see if she could find a hotel room available. she told me she would check and would get back to me.” She saw Jen’s face falter for a second before she covered it with a forced smile.

“Ah, that’s great. I’m sure she will find one soon enough.”

“I don’t think she need to. I mean, If your offer is still up?” Lana asked, she looked at Alex and winked at her and the girl giggled.

“What? Yes!” Jen cleared her throat “uh.. I mean, yeah, sure.” She said with a scoff, like it wasnt a big deal.

They just stayed there staring at one another with stupid smiles on their faces. It was clear to anybody that spend more than five minutes with them what their real feelings were for one another.. Anyone except them.

“Um, Ladies?” Alex asked slowly trying to bring them back from their staring competition. “Do you want me to book a table for you both at the restaurant?”

“Oh, yes, yes. Thank you Alex.” Lana said with a smile and Jen nodded her thanks.

“Well, shall we?” Jen asked.

“We shall.” Lana nodded.

“Good afternoon ladies.” Alex said waving at the women.

“You too” Jen said waving back.

“Good afternoon, Alex. Thank you for everything. I own you one” Lana smiled and winked at the girl again.

They got in the elevator and Jen pressed the button for the 12th floor. After a while they finally found their room.

“That’s a nice room.” Jen said happily. Lana just nodded and hummed, more worried about another thing. “What is it?”

The brunette pointed towards the bed. “There is only one bed.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, you can take the bed, I will just sleep on the floor or something.” Jen said and shrugged.

“Absolutely not! I will not make you sleep on the floor, Jen! That’s ridiculous. I’ll take the floor, you stay with the bad.” Lana nodded to herself.

“Look, I won’t let you sleep on the floor even if hell freeze over.” At Lana’s death glare she thought about a fast solution. “How about.. both of us sleep on the bed? I mean, its a queen size bed, it easily fits us both in there” Jen pointed to the bed trying to make a point.

“I think.. I think that would be acceptable.” Lana answered nodding to herself again and at the same time thinking about how she would sleep at all knowing that Jen was sleeping next to her.

A knock on the door startled them. Lana jumped into action and opened the door. A smiley young man greeted them and brought Lana’s luggage into the room. Lana tipped him and he left.

“Hey! I think Alex sent us a present.” Turning around Lana saw a basket full of M&M’s, jelly beans, microwave popcorn and other things.

“There is a note:

_I hope I’m not being presumptuous, but since Miss Morrison called us friends I thought it would be nice sending you some treats. Dinner is booked at eight under Miss Morrison’s name. I hope you enjoy your stay ladies._

_-A”_ Lana smiled at Jen and the blonde chuckled.

“She’s sweet.” Jen said.

“Yes, she really is.” Lana replied opening one of the M&M’s bags and putting some in hand and then in her mouth.

“Okay, How about we watch a movie and enjoy our treats?” Jen asked.

“I think that is a great idea.” Lana smiled and put more M&M in her hand. Jen was fast though, and before Lana could put in her mouth Jen grabbed her hand and put it in her own. Her tongue darting out and touching Lana’s hand to get one that was still in her hand.

Lana took a sharp intake of breath when she felt a wet tongue touching her hand. Jen let go of Lana’s hand and stood up. Lana was standing right in front of her, so that made their bodies stay really close when Jen stood.

“I’m gonna take a quick shower. Why don’t you choose a movie and we can see when i’m back?” Jen said looking at the beautiful brown eyes in front of her, she was trying so hard not to lower her gaze and stare at the brunette’s lips, but in the end her desire won and she looked at the plump red lips. Lana licked her lips and she did too. Jen lifted her hand and put it in the brunette’s face, slowly caressing her lips with her thumb. “Lana…” Jen whispered and slowly leaned in.

At the sound of Lana’s phone they both jumped apart, Lana almost running to grab her phone and Jen running to the bathroom.

“Yes!” Lana said annoyed. Jen was about to kiss her, to fucking kiss her and whoever called destroyed the moment.

“Uh, it’s me..”

“Sarah..” Lana growled, actually growled out her assistant’s name. “Today is not a good day for you.”

“uh, I’m sorry! I was just calling you to let you know i found a room.” Sarah said as fast as she could in the hopes of making her boss happy.

“I don’t need a room anymore. I am staying with Jennifer. But thank you Sarah. I will call you if anything changes.” Lana said, trying to calm down.

“Okay. Good night and I’m sorry again. It really wasn’t my intention.” Sarah said with a sad tone.

“Yeah, I know. Its okay. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I was just stressed.” Sarah was her assistant but she proved to be a really good friend too when Lana needed, so she apologized for being rude.

“It’s fine. No problem. Bye.” Sarah said.

“Goodbye, Sarah.” Lana said and hung up. She sat on the bed and grabbed the remote. she started to flip through the channels but not really paying attention in what was happening.

Jennifer had almost kissed her, and she had all the intentions of letting her and kissing her back. Oh gosh, she was so screwed.

After ten minutes flipping through the channels Lana stopped in a movie named Blended. She saw that one before and it was really funny. Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore worked really well together. She put the movie back in the beginning and waited.

After they both took their showers and were somehow relaxed they were sitting down on the bed with their backs against the headboard, trying to put as much space between them as possible.

“you, uh, Are you ready to start?” Jen finally spoke.

“yes.” Lana answered shortly.

Jen pressed the button and they started watching. After 30 minutes Jen couldn’t take anymore silence. “Lana, look.. I- I’m sorry about earlier. I don’t know what came over me. I mean, you are absolutely gorgeous and just amazing really, but you’re my friend and you are not into me like that, and I don’t want to ruin our friendship. I can’t lose you..” Jen said everything looking at her lap, not have the courage to look at the brunette.

Jen felt Lana’s hand on her chin, slowly lifting up her head.

“Lana, I’m s-”

“Don’t.” Lana whispered.

The brunette then moved closer to the blonde, the hand that was on the blonde’s chin moved to the back of her neck and the other one cupped her cheek. “Just don’t.” Lana whispered again.

“Lana..” Jen cupped her cheek and started to caress it slowly.

“Kiss me.” Lana said and Jen was more than happy to comply.

Their lips touched and it was like christmas morning. They were moving slowly against each other’s mouths, slowly tasting each other. They sighed together and pulled each other closer.

Jen decided to be daring and slowly ran her tongue over Lana’s bottom lip. Lana moaned at that and a shot of arousal shot through Jen’s whole body and set between her legs.

Lana opened her mouth immediately and touched their tongues. Both of them moaned at that. Lana started to suck on Jen’s tongue and in response Jen’s hand traveled down until she reached the brunette’s waist and squeezed it, moaning again.

Lana rolled Jen on her back and climbed on top of her. Jen’s both hands were on the brunette’s waist now. Lana started to slowly rock her rips against Jen’s pelvis and Jen moaned loud. The blonde’s hands started to move with Lana, following her movements and pushing her down even more, making Lana moan too.

When breathing became a problem Lana started to kiss down Jen’s jaw and neck, slowly nipping and sucking, making Jen moan even more.

“ _fuck!_ ” Jen moaned and Lana chuckled against her neck.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since we were on the plane today.” Lana said against her neck, “and for a long time before that..”

“Really?” Jen asked, completely out of breath.

Lana stopped with her ministrations on the blonde’s neck and lifted her hand to look at the other woman’s eyes. “Yes, really.” Lana smiled.

Jen couldn’t help but smile back and softly kissed her again. “You are amazing, you know?”

Lana’s eyes widened. “me? You are the amazing one here.”

Jen laughed, “Okay, both.” Lana laughed too and nodded, kissing Jen again. “That’s better.”

Jen turned to the analogic clock on the bedside table and her eyes almost bulged out of her skull. “Oh shit! We need to get ready if we want to make it to that reservation Alex made us.”

“Dammit!” Lana said and moved to move out of the blonde but Jen hold her down and kissed her again. They both smiled in the kiss and Jen enjoyed that moment to softly bite and pull on Lana’s bottom lip, making the brunette moan again.

Jen laughed and let her go.

Lana stood up and quickly grabbed her underwear and a dress and ran to the bathroom. They would both have to shower again after that make out session.

In the meanwhile Jen was still laying down on the bed, the events of not five minutes ago replaying in her head and she smiled.

Today turned out to be a GREAT day.

 


	5. Author's Choice - Eavesdropping

“Ugh.” Jennifer grunted out. She was looking for Lana, but the brunette was no where. She has been asking the staff but no one seemed to know where she was. “Did you try on her trailer?”, a nice lady from the costumes suggested her. She only blushed and shook her head no. Jen thanked the woman and ran to Lana’s trailer. You see, Lana is never late, but for some reason she missed their breakfast today. Jen was looking forward to it; well, Jen looked forward to any time she could spend with the brunette. It was weird, but every minute she spent with Lana was precious. No matter how hard her day was, one smile from the beautiful brunette and everything was good again. They usually meet everyday for breakfast before they started to shoot, except when they had to wake up at 4am to shoot, but yeah, they usually met for breakfast, that’s why Jen was looking for the other woman.

Jen arrived at Lana’s trailer and saw the door was slightly open, she climbed two steps of the three steps stair and stopped when she heard her name. Jen frowned. She knew what she was about to do was very wrong. Very, very wrong. But fuck that, the way Lana said her name.. She sounded so fragile and small, she had to know what was going on. She slowly climbed the last step, being extra careful not to be seen, and listened.

_“This is so wrong, I shouldn’t be feeling like this. Jen is my best friend, but she is just so… JEN, you know?” Lana sighed and put both hands in her head. “I can’t fall in love with her, Ginny. Not because I’m scared to try, but because.. what if she doesn’t like me that way? I would lose her forever. And i can’t lose her, Ginny. I just can’t.” Lana said the last words in a whisper._

Jen felt like she had listened enough. She felt guilty for listening, but at least now she knew Lana had the same feelings that she did. She felt something way deeper than friendship over her brunette friend, but never acted on it for the same reason Lana was so scared. Jen couldn’t lose Lana. Not now, not ever.

Jen sighed, she was still standing on Lana’s trailer steps. She took a breath and slowly went down the stairs.

She waited five minutes and went up the stairs again, this time making sure there was noise so both women inside the trailer could hear her.

Jen knocked on the door and called “Lana?”, before she opened it slowly.

“Jen?” Lana was confused as to why the blonde was there, but couldn’t help but give her a big smile. “Come in, its something wrong?” ,  _oh my god  what if she heard everything! No no no no…_

Jen walked in and hugged Ginny and then Lana, giving the later brunette a tighter hug and letting go after a few more seconds, “um, no. Nothing is wrong. Its just that we always meet for breakfast and today you weren’t there so…”

“You came looking for me?” Lana said with a even bigger smile, and she could swear she saw a blush on Jen’s cheeks.

“Yeah.. I thought something had happened, so I just came to make sure you were okay.” Jen gave Lana a shy smile.

In the meanwhile Ginny felt like she was invisible. She just smiled at the stupidity of both women for not noticing how the other felt and cleared her throat. “So.. I have to go now. Oliver needs to be fed, so I will catch with you guys later.” Ginny kissed Jen on the cheek and hugged Lana. “Follow your heart” she whispered in the brunette’s ear before letting go and going out the door with a big smile.

Both women watched Ginny go and when she was out the door Jen walked over to the small couch where Lana was sitting and sat beside her. “So, what were you guys talking about?

Lana gulped but managed a smile, “oh, just stuff about the episode.. you know, running lines and such.”

Jen smiled back, pretending to believe in that. “Well, that’s nice.” Jen took a deep breath and decided it was time to bite the bullet and finally tell Lana how she felt. “So.. I was wondering that maybe.. uh” Jen looked down and closed her eyes tightly.

Even though she knew Lana shared the same feeling as she did Jen couldn’t help but being nervous.  _What if I screw this up? ,_ Jen sighed again.

“Jen?” Lana said in such a soft voice and then touched her shoulder. Lana put a hand under the blonde’s chin and slowly lifted her head up. “What is it? You know you can tell me anything, right?” Jen was now looking at her and Lana gave her a small smile, “I’m right here”

Cupping her cheek, Lana slowly started to move her thumb and caress the blonde’s face. Jen leaned into her touch and nodded.

“I need to tell you something.. I- uh, This morning when I was looking for you, I- I found you here.” Jen said with a sigh.

“Yeah, I know that Jen.” Lana chuckled.

Jen gulped and nodded, “Yeah, but what you don’t know is that i found you five minutes earlier than you think. I- I heard you talking to Ginny about.. About me.” She finished looking straight to Lana’s eyes and saw when her expression changed from amused to totally desperate.

“What?” Lana whispered. “Jen..”

“Hey, calm down.” Jen jumped into action when the woman visibly was freaking out on her. She touched her arm and gave a small squeeze, reassuring her everything was okay. Lana had now her arms around herself and was looking to the floor. “It’s okay, Lana. Please look at me?”

After a few seconds Lana took a deep breath and looked at the blonde. “I don’t want you to get away from me. I’m sorry, I didn’t plan on falling for you, I- It just happened. I’m sorry, Jen” Lana’s eyes were pleading.

Jen smiled and Lana frowned, “Look, what I was trying to say before you rudely interrupted me..” Jen smirked at the brunette and suddenly Lana felt at ease. Lana smiled and with a nod she sassed, “By all means, please continue”

Jen chuckled, also feeling more calm. “I want to take you out.. On a date.”

“What?” Lana said with wide eyes.

“Are you deaf, woman?! I want to date you.” Lana narrowed her eyes at the blonde, but soon enough she was smiling again.

“Okay.” Lana said, suddenly shy.

“Okay?! So you will go?” Jen was smiling like a kid that just got the best of gifts.

“Yes, I will go on a date with you.” Lana was holding herself not to jump and start dancing all over the room, she couldn’t believe this was happening.  “But..” Lana started with a smirk.

“Uh-oh..” Jen whispered. That smirk was never good.

“You, Jennifer, were eavesdropping in a private conversation.” Lana’s voice dropped and became even huskier than before. “no one told you it’s rude to eavesdrop?”

Jen gulped, not for fear, but arousal. That voice, that smirk. Scared was the last thing she was feeling right now. “Sorry…”

Lana leaned in and whispered in Jen’s ear, “Oh, you will be…” The smirk was even stronger than before, making the blonde shiver with anticipation.

She couldn’t wait for that date.

 


End file.
